


Slowly and then all at once

by whiteblossom



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Haruno Sakura, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, F/M, Friends to Lovers, My First Fanfic, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteblossom/pseuds/whiteblossom
Summary: It was something that had grown slowly over time, she supposed. After the war, with Sasuke out atoning for his sins and Naruto training under Tsunade’s tutelage to one day take on the Hokage title, Sakura had thrown herself into training. Training for what? She hadn’t known. Not until Kakashi had found her sprawled on her back, sweat and dirt covering her entire body after a four hour training session and had asked her to join ANBU with him. When she asked why, he answered without hesitation. He trusted her.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 184





	Slowly and then all at once

Sakura’s hair whipped behind her and her feet bounded soundlessly from tree branch to tree branch. She stared at the strong muscular frame in front of her moving with a grace only a shinobi with 20 years of experience under his belt could be capable of. His ANBU armor reflected the moon’s luminescence, the shadows of the night accentuating the curve of his bicep. She could see the muscles in his legs flexing with each leap and she felt the tip of her ears burn red before attempting to redirect her focus. She couldn’t deny that the ANBU uniform suited him well. 

Inner Sakura snorted, ‘That’s an understatement.’ It was no secret that despite being 34, Kakashi’s training regimen was just as strict as it was 8 years ago, and kami did it show. 

Sakura increased her speed to follow directly to Kakashi’s right side and shot a thoughtful glance at him from underneath her white porcelain mask. Her relationship with Kakashi was a curious one. One she hadn’t thought much about until that Ino-pig had mentioned off handedly, with a sly glance , that she was _always_ with him. Sakura had bristled at that and had opened her mouth to defend her friendship with the Copy-Ninja before the words died in her throat with a realization that Ino wasn’t exactly wrong. A soft pink dusted across her cheeks before she responded half-heartedly, “And? So what pig?” 

Ino’s smile had only grown wider, as if she knew something that Sakura hadn’t quite figured out yet.

She had spent the rest of that week analyzing her relationship with her ex-sensei, now taichou. It was something that had grown slowly over time, she supposed. After the war, with Sasuke out atoning for his sins and Naruto training under Tsunade’s tutelage to one day take on the Hokage title, Sakura had thrown herself into training. Training for what? She hadn’t known. Not until Kakashi had found her sprawled on her back, sweat and dirt covering her entire body after a four hour training session and had asked her to join ANBU with him. When she asked why, he answered without hesitation. He _trusted_ her.

The next day, Sakura had shown up at his apartment with a matching red swirl tattooed on her left arm. She couldn’t tell for sure, but she was almost positive that he had been grinning from beneath his mask.

It was surprisingly easy to work with Kakashi. Between the skillset the two shared, there wasn’t any mission they couldn’t accomplish. They were an unstoppable force.

In between missions they would train together. First twice a week and then three. When Sakura had scolded Kakashi for not having groceries, grocery shopping and a home-made dinner at Sakura’s _at least_ twice a week had also become routine. If Kakashi minded, he never mentioned it.

Kakashi had felt Sakura’s gaze on him for the past 5 minutes and couldn’t help but tease her. “Mah, Sakura-chan. If you keep staring, I might blush.”

Sakura was immediately brought out of her musing and gave a small huff of amusement. “Don’t flatter yourself, _oji-san._ ”

Kakashi chuckled, a deep rumble from within his chest and Sakura warmed at the sound. That damned pig, this was all _her_ fault.

Kakashi came to a stop in a small clearing and hopped down from the tree branch with Sakura following behind him. He shrugged a pack off his shoulders and tossed it to her. “There are civilian clothes in there. Change and we can discuss our game plan before we get to the village.”

Sakura nodded and pulled an emerald green yukata that matched her eyes from the pack and unabashedly began to strip. After an entire year of being Kakashi’s ANBU partner, there wasn’t much of each other they hadn’t seen yet. She could hear him a few feet away, changing into his own set of civilian clothes. She quickly shimmied out of her pants and glanced up to find Kakashi staring at her just as she slid her yukata on. Her breath hitched in the back of her throat when she saw something dark and almost _dangerous_ flash in the depths of his onyx eyes before it was quickly replaced with his signature eye-crinkling smile. She chalked it up to her own overactive imagination and quickly dismissed the thought that Kakashi could ever have any feelings for her besides their mutual partnership, let alone _sexual_ or _romantic_ feelings. Something inside Sakura’s chest tightened at the thought. Something that felt like … disappointment? Sakura sighed softly and followed Kakashi as he led them towards the tree line.

He pulled out a scroll and sat with his back again a tree, motioning for Sakura to sit beside him. She sat with her legs crossed, her slim leg pressing against his muscular ones and she had to mentally remind herself to focus. He unrolled the scroll and pointed to a picture of a man with brown greasy locks, missing teeth, and a nose that resembled that of a witch and spoke in a low tone, “This our target, Kaname Higurashi. He is the S-class criminal responsible for at least 23 missing civilian woman in the past year.” He paused for a second and his tensed shoulders and clenched jaw told Sakura that she wasn’t the only one that was enraged at the thought of all the innocent women this bastard had harmed. Kakashi pointed to a small village on a map at the bottom of the scroll that was marked with a bright X and continued speaking. “He’s been underground for the past few months but a recent sighting puts him here. He’s been frequenting a few of the bars and clubs and as you know, you are to use any means necessary to get him alone and to eliminate the threat. I will be following for assistance and for back up.”

He glanced up at Sakura, his eyes softening a little. “Sakura… if you’re not comfortable..”

If Sakura was still an insecure teen, she would have been insulted at his words. But she understood his meaning. Up until this mission, being the Hokage’s apprentice had had its perks. Even as an ANBU operative, Sakura had never been sent on a mission that had required her to use her skills as a _seductress._ She reveled in the fact that even though he hadn’t outright said it, Kakashi was looking out for her in his own aloof way.

She took in a deep breath and looked up at the starry sky for a moment before turning her head towards Kakashi. “I can do this.” 

The resolve reflected in her eyes was enough confirmation for him, and he gave a terse nod. “I know you can,” he replied.

They made their way through the streets of the dilapidated village. The streets were littered with trash and the buildings were practically falling over. Sakura’s nose scrunched up at the smell that lingered in the air.

They rounded a street and Kakashi motioned to a dingy establishment with a neon pink sign that read _Rogue._ Kaname had been spotted here the past few nights, and if luck was on their side he would be making another appearance tonight.

Two doors down, Kakashi and Sakura made their way into a small rundown inn. At first glance, the inn looked almost abandoned but upon entering they were greeted by a feeble old lady with big thick glasses. Sakura took in her surroundings, noting the exits as Kakashi exchanged a few ryo for a room key. She tuned in to the pleasant sound of his voice as he conversed with the old receptionist and didn’t even notice he had stepped beside her. With a firm hand to the small of her back, he led them to their designated room.

As soon as they managed to open the door to the room, Sakura groaned out loud. The paint was peeling off the walls, there were multiple spider webs in the corners of the room, and the room smelled of moth balls. Kakashi chuckled at her antics and raised an eyebrow, “Is there a problem Sakura-chan?” She didn’t miss a beat in replying “I’d rather sleep out in the forest!” When Kakashi tossed their bags on the bed and a cloud of dust enveloped the room. Sakura let an exasperated breath out and headed to the restroom wordlessly.

Kakashi heard the soft click of the restroom door and let out a restless sigh. He opened the room window, dusting out the bed’s covers with a worried crease in between his brows. It wasn’t often that he got nervous before a mission. Even less with Sakura by his side, but this time was different. He was _worried_. Not because she couldn’t handle herself, but worried that the bastard they were after might harm her. Or even worse, he was worried that she’d have to resort to _things_ to get him to drop his guard. Things like … _sex._ Something inside him burned and he furiously shut the window. He had to stay in control of his emotions. Keeping a calm head around Sakura had gotten harder over the past few months and it was only recently that he had realized it was because he _liked_ her. Really really liked her. Maybe even _loved_ her. He didn’t know how it had happened but somewhere in between the countless missions, the training sessions, and late-night dinners, Sakura had managed to worm her way in between the cracks in his emotional armor.

“Kakashi …?”

He turned towards her voice and he felt his stomach drop and his heart skip a beat. Her hair was down, falling in soft curls down her back and over her shoulders. She had on a tight red dress that clung to her like a second skin. It reached mid thigh and had a plunging neckline that accentuated her small but perky breasts. His eyes dropped down to the flashy black heals on her feet and admired how they made her long lean legs look even longer. He had never seen her dressed like this, as she often opted for a medical apron rather than racy club clothes. His eyes snapped back to her face the moment he realized he had been ogling her and hints of pink peeked out from above his mask.

Sakura gave him a smug grin and couldn’t help but twirl around. “Neh, Kakashi. What do you think?” Kakashi thought to himself that if Kaname would be able to resist Sakura in that dress then the man had more will power than Naruto did during the war.

He cleared his throat and calmed his nerves before replying “You look beautiful, Sakura-chan,” grateful that his reply did not come out a shaky mess.

Despite her earlier confidence, Sakura’s cheeks warmed at his statement. She smoothed her hands down her dress to keep her hands from fidgeting and smiled a radiant smile that sent a tingle down to Kakashi’s toes. He glanced up at the clock mounted at the wall and made his way to his pack, retrieving two ear pieces and handing one to Sakura.

“Here. Head over to the bar and get situated, I’ll be there in ten minutes. Be careful”

She smiled at his genuine concern and nodded before heading out.

Sakura was seated at the bar top, twirling the umbrella of her fruity alcoholic beverage when she spotted her target. He sat in a back booth, nursing a cup of sake and even from this far away, Sakura could see the predatory gleam in his eyes. It was obvious that he was scouting for his next victim.

From across the room, Kaname’s eyes locked with hers. She shifted in her seat, letting the already short red dress ride up her thigh. Kaname’s eyes were immediately drawn to the movement of fabric and when he looked back up at her, she gave him quick wink and a coy smile. His eyes darkened and his lips split into a disgusting smile as he motioned to her with a crooked finger to come sit with him.

Sakura stood up from her seat at the bar, subtly glancing around the establishment in search of her partner. When she spotted him standing against a wall, Sakura swallowed. His eyes were following her movements and when he caught her eye, he shot her a lopsided smirk. A _maskless_ lopsided smirk. Inner Sakura squealed in delight. Even as his ANBU partner, Sakura had only seen Kakashi without his signature mask a handful of times.

She refocused her attention to the task at hand and strutted to her assigned target, putting an extra sway in her hips as she did so. She told herself that it was for the mission, and definitely not because a certain silver haired jounin was watching.

When she reached Kaname, his hands immediately reached out and tugged roughly at her waist causing Sakura to unceremoniously fall onto his lap. Sakura fought back the urge to gag at the immediate scent of cigarettes and cheap liquor that assaulted her senses and instead forced out a soft breathy giggle.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Sakura leaned in and spoke into his ear, “My my, aren’t we inpatient?”

Kaname chuckled and pressed his large curved nose into Sakura’s collar bone, inhaling before he replied “Oh sweetie, you have no idea.”

Sakura trailed her fingers down his neck and placed a soft kiss to his jaw before whispering, “Oh? Well why don’t you show me?”

At this, a wicked grin spread across his face and Sakura could feel a hard lump digging into her thigh. Inner Sakura snorted in disdain, ‘ _men are so easy.’_ Outer Sakura couldn’t help but agree.

Hidden in the shadows, Kakashi tried his best to keep his chakra from flaring erratically. It had been a lot harder to watch that _sleazebag_ feel up his ex-student than he had anticipated. His knuckles were blanched white from where he was balling up his fists to keep from reaching for a kunai.

He watched Kaname pull Sakura into his lap and noticed how she tensed before relaxing into him. Kakashi scowled and clenched his jaw. This is just for a mission he reminded himself, it would be over soon.

He watched as Kaname suddenly stood, tugging Sakura towards him and leaving through the back exit. His protective instincts flared and he sprinted towards the door, probably faster than what was necessary. When he kicked open the back door that lead to an empty alley, his eyes focused on Sakura’s petite body pressed up against the alley wall. A growl erupted from him and he flooded chakra to his right hand, already prepared to stuff his chidori through Kaname’s chest.

Kaname had turned his head to the sound of chirping birds and before he could react, Sakura’s hand came to his temple, glowing a soft green. Within seconds, Kaname’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell limply to the floor.

Kakashi stared at Sakura and blinked owlishly before smiling and bringing one of his arms to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment at his brash entrance. She rolled her eyes and huffed a breath of mild annoyance and mild amusement at his overprotectiveness before stepping over Kaname’s lifeless body and walking briskly past Kakashi.

As soon as they entered their room back at the inn, Kakashi reached out and grabbed Sakura’s arm. She looked up at him but said nothing as he brought his hand up to her neck and traced a small red mark that had undoubtedly been left by the overeager S-class criminal. Sakura’s voice came out breathier than she intended when she spoke, “Ka-Kakashi?”

He stayed silent for a moment and he cupped her cheek gently, running his thumb over her cheekbone before speaking, “Sakura, did he hurt you?”

The tone of his voice when he spoke to her was comforting. His eyes bore into hers and she could see the genuine concern behind them and something more. Something intense that made her heart stutter in her chest. Unable to find words, she shook her head no. Something in Kakashi relaxed and he let out a soft exhale before dipping his head and pressing his forehead against hers. “Good.”

His hand trailing up to press up against the back of her head was the only warning she got before Kakashi placed a firm and sure kiss on her lips. Sakura froze in place for a brief moment before relaxing into the kiss and bringing her arms to wrap around his neck.

She couldn’t help but think about how _right_ this felt, despite their history. Kakashi was more than a friend, or team leader. To her, he was _home._ She thought to herself that this must have been something that had happened slowly over their time together, and then suddenly all at once.

Kakashi broke the kiss first, peppering soft kisses along her cheeks and jaw before pulling back to look at her. Sakura was stunned at the affection evident on his face and she offered him a bright smile before pulling him in for another kiss. This time, Kakashi’s hands trailed down her sides down to her thighs before hoisting her up. Sakura instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and let out a soft moan at the contact.

With Sakura’s dress bunched up at the waist, Kakashi could feel the soft skin of her thighs and rear as she pressed up against him. At her soft groan, Kakashi knew that she would be the end of him.

Without breaking the kiss, Kakashi led them to the bed and sat down with Sakura still straddling his hips. He trailed his hands up her back with a delicate touch and when she let out a soft gasp, he took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth. His tongue met hers in a sensual dance and he let out a groan when Sakura shifted and aligned her hot core with his aching hard length. He let out a soft curse and placed open mouthed kisses along her neck, using his tongue to tease the sensitive skin over her collarbone.

With one hand, he tugged at the top of her dress, letting it fall off her shoulders and exposing her small, perky breasts. Before Sakura had time to react, he dipped his head down and captured one of the pink buds in his mouth and gave a rough suck.

Sakura keened, arching her back, and gasping out “Kakashi!”

Kakashi chuckled, bringing his other hand to fondle her other breast gently, “Mah, Sakura-chan. You’re so sensitive.”

Sakura flushed a pretty red but instead of replying, she ground her hips against his rock-hard cock. Kakashi let out a soft hiss at the friction it caused and Sakura gave a cheeky smile before mimicking him, “Mah, Kaka-sensei. You’re so sensitive.”

At her teasing, his eyes darkened and he swiftly flipped them over, pinning Sakura on her back. He produced a kunai and swiftly ran it across the dress that was bunched at her waist, ripping it off her body without hesitation before flinging the kunai across the room. Sakura let out a gasp, heat pooling in her belly at how dominant Kakashi was being.

Left only in a pair of black sheer panties, Kakashi took a good look at the panting kunoichi laying beneath him. His eyes roved over entire form, drinking in every dip and curve of her body. When Kakashi met Sakura’s eyes again, her pupils were blown wide with lust, her usually emerald eyes taking on a darker shade of green.

Without breaking eye contact, Kakashi took his index finger and trailed it down, down, down from the valley of her breast to her belly button. The muscles in her abdomen contracted and flexed under his touch, and Sakura let out a soft breath. “Kashi, please!”

He toyed with the waistband of her panties, dipping a finger beneath them and grazing the soft pink curls that laid underneath. He tilted his head in faux innocence, “Tell me what you want, Sakura.”

She wasted no time in voicing her needs, “Please, Kakashi. I need you to touch me!”

Kakashi smirked, and Sakura nearly let out a moan at the sight. Kakashi’s face should be considered a lethal weapon, she thought.

Hooking his fingers into Sakura’s panties again, Kakashi brought them down inch by inch, kissing the delicate skin on the inside of her thigh until they were completely off. Peeling his shirt off, Kakashi pressed against Sakura once more, tilting her head to meet her lips with his once more.

Sakura ran her hands down his chiseled abdomen and Kakashi let out a grumble of approval, grinding his clothed length against her sopping wet entrance. At this Sakura let out a load moan and dug her nails into the skin of Kakashi’s back, thrusting her hips forward for better friction.

Kakashi grunted, releasing Sakura’s lips and trailing his tongue down her body. He placed two open mouthed kisses on each hip bone and ran his calloused hands up the inside of her thighs before spreading her legs open for his viewing pleasure. Sakura, squirmed in embarrassment, attempting to close her legs but Kakashi’s hands held her firmly in place. Kakashi could see the pink curls there were already damp and when he ran a finger up and down her slit, he groaned out loud in satisfaction, “Kami, Sakura you’re so wet already.” 

Before Sakura had a chance to be more embarrassed, Kakashi shoved two fingers into her tight wet entrance and curled them upward in a come-hither motion. Sakura’s back arched and she let out a broken moan at the sudden sensation. Kakashi nipped the inside of her thigh and slowly thrust his fingers in and out, watching her pretty pink petals stretch around his fingers. “You look so pretty like this. All wet and wanting, Sakura. I could just eat you up.”

A scream suddenly rose from Sakura’s throat as she felt a wet appendage circling her clit. She thrashed wildly, her hips bucking up to meet Kakashi’s tongue and his thrusting fingers. Kakashi took the swollen red bud into his mouth, applying suction while he added a third finger inside her. He felt Sakura clamp down on him as her first orgasm peaked and she brought her hands to pull on his hair as she canted her hips back and forth, his name a mantra on her lips. His tongue never stopped moving, even as she came, and his fingers fucked her through her orgasm until she was laying boneless underneath him.

He sat up, and Sakura blushed at the remains of her essence dripping down his chin. Kakashi gave a quick wink, completely unbothered before bringing his hands down to unbutton his pants. Sakura sat up, embarrassment forgotten and grabbed his wrist “Wait!”

Kakashi raised an eyebrow in question and Sakura fidgeted before bringing her hands up to his waistband and mutter softly, “I want to do it ..”

Kakashi chuckled softly, and nodded indicating that he didn’t mind. Sakura gave a shy smile before returning to the task at hand. She could see his length tenting his pants, straining to break free from its confinements and even if she didn’t have _a lot_ of experience she could already tell that he was definitely _above_ average in size. 

She tugged Kakashi’s pants down and gave a startled yelp when his erection sprang free. Apparently, Kakashi was not a fan of underwear. She mentally cursed herself for her reaction and steeled her resolve, glancing up at Kakashi through soft pink eyelashes. She could tell that he had been amused at her reaction and she knew just the way to get him back.

Still peeking up at him, Sakura let her tongue graze the mushroom head of his cock and smirked when the breath caught in the back of his throat. His eyes were hooded and his breathing ragged and Sakura felt a swell of satisfaction that she was able to coax a reaction out of him.

Looking to break his usual composed self, she sent a small amount of chakra to her throat, numbing her gag reflex and promptly swallowed him whole. Kakashi let out a guttural groan, like if all the air had suddenly escaped him and brought his hands to tangle into her hair.

Sakura moaned at his reaction and the sound vibrated through his entire cock, ripping another moan from the copy-nin. His eyebrows were pinched in concentration and he pulled on her hair, guiding her head up and then all the way back down. He let out a loud moan at the feel of her throat swallowing around him and whispered soft praises.

Sakura raked her hands up his strong, muscular thighs and then fondled his twin sacks as she felt Kakashi’s length down her throat. Kakashi thrust his hips forward, fucking Sakura’s throat without restraint. His breath was short and labored and when she felt his member twitch, she sent a pulse of chakra through the hand fondling him. Kakashi’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he pressed Sakura’s head down, until her nose met his pelvic bone before he shuddered and came down her throat.

Sakura swallowed his seed and when some of it dribbled down her chin, she swiped at it with her index finger before running a tongue over it, humming in pleasure.

Kakashi’s eyes followed her tongue and at the sight, instantly hardened again. He reached out, grabbing her arms and twisting so that he was seated at the edge of the bed once more. Sakura climbed into his lap, eagerly rubbing her dripping hot core against the Kakashi’s length. Back and forth, back and forth. She moaned as the tip of his cock, rubbed deliciously against her clit. He took one of Sakura’s nipples into his mouth and after her pleading, finally adjusted his hips to allow himself to slip inside her, and with one upward thrust, he was buried inside her to the hilt.

Sakura cried out, tugging on his hair harder than she intended. She felt so full, so hot, so so so good. Sakura grinded her hips forward and both her and Kakashi let out a moan at the feeling.

Kakashi couldn’t believe how tight Sakura felt around him. He thrust up and a curse fell from his lips, “Fuck, you’re so fucking tight.”

Placing his hand on Sakura’s hips, he lifted her until only the tip of his cock was encased in her opening and then roughly brought her down, snapping his hips up to meet her. He repeated the action, feeling her walls clamp down on him with each thrust.

Sakura was an incoherent mess, only able to wrap her arms around Kakashi’s strong shoulders and hold on for dear life. She buried her face into the crook of his neck, moaning loudly every time Kakashi would fill her up.

Kakashi could feel the pressure of his climax building up again and he reached in between their bodies, searching for the bundle of pleasure that he knew would bring Sakura over the edge. He rubbed circles over clit and Sakura nearly screamed, “Kashi!”

“Sakura, look at me please.” Kakashi’s tone was almost pleading and Sakura sat up, driving her hips down over and over again.

He pulled her into a bruising kiss, murmuring against her lips, “Come with me Sakura, come for me.”

Sakura’s back almost arched and she screamed, a white light enveloping her, as she came. Kakashi thrust up into her, even as her walls clamped down on him like a vice. His voice broke as his felt his balls tighten and a stream of hot cum spilled and coated the inside of Sakura’s pulsating walls.

Kakashi fell back onto the bed, bringing Sakura with him both covered in a sheen of sweat and panting harshly.

After a few moments, Sakura peeked up at Kakashi and giggled. “Wow.”

Kakashi hummed in agreement, “Wow, is right.”

Sakura snuggled into Kakashi’s chest, and he brought one arm up to wrap around her waist. In moments, they were asleep.

...

Sakura stared up at the village gates and glanced uncertainly at her partner, his nose buried beneath a familiar orange book. They hadn’t talked about what had happened the whole trip home and Sakura was beginning to think that maybe Kakashi had thought it was a mistake. Her heart lurched at the thought and Sakura fought back tears. She wouldn’t cry damn it. She was Sakura Haruno, the _Godaime’s apprentice!_ She would be _strong!_

She sighed, turned toward her apartment and called out behind her, “I’ll meet you for the briefing report in an hour.”

Without glancing back she took a step forward only to be stopped by Kakashi’s firm hold on her wrist. She glanced up at him, the confusion evident in her eyes, but said nothing.

When Kakashi finally spoke, it was soft and she had to strain to hear him, “Sakura … I –“ He closed his mouth, contemplating his words and took a deep breath before trying again.

“Sakura, I don’t regret what happened. I _like_ you, Sakura. I have for some time now. I know I’m no good at this, but for you I would like to try.”

Kakashi averted his eyes before glancing back up at her and was instantly captivated by the beaming smile that was directed towards him. She intertwined her fingers with his and pulled him in the direction of her apartment.

“Come on oji-san. Let’s go shower before the briefing.” Kakashi followed, glancing at their intertwined hands. He supposed that he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Well .... what did you guys think? 🥺 👉🏽👈🏽


End file.
